The Baby adventure!
by Twinklestar34
Summary: Kuki and Hoagie have a good relationship with their brother and sister, but it wasn't always that way. there was once a time when they couldn't stand them. So join Kuki, Hoagie, Tommy, Mushi and the rest of the gang as they go on their 'littlest' adventur
1. Chapter 1

I've just recently got into KND like…about a month or two ago and now I'm hooked on it! I can't get enough of it! One of the things I like about the show is the relationships Kuki and Hoagie have with their siblings (Tommy and Mushi) I find it really cute and all. So I figured that I write a story about it. Oh and by the way, this is my first story so be nice okay?

Summary: Kuki and Hoagie have good relationships with their siblings, but it wasn't always that way. Join Kuki, Hoagie and the rest of the gang in their…erm…'Littlest' adventure ever! (This happens way before they join the KND, around the age of five.)

I think you're supposed to have a disclaimer or something so here goes…

Disclaimer: I don't own KND…Wish I did, but I don't! Okay, that's done moving right along…

Chapter 1

(Kuki narrates the beginning, in Italics)

_Hi, my name is Kuki, I'm five years old with some of the bestest friends a girl could ever ask for!_

"C'mon, Nigel, show Abby whatcha got!" _That's my bestest friend ever, Abby. She's really, soopuh cool, with some of the best candy I've ever tasted in my whole life! _

"B-but I don't wanna hurt you Abby!" Nigel said holding the red rubber ball in his hand.

_That's Nigel. He's cool too. He wears sunglasses too, and I've gotta admit they look cool on him! _

"Just throw the ball already Nigel! It's loike twenty and a half o' clock 'till nap toime!" A kid in an orange shirt and blue overalls shouted from across the field. _That's Wally, he could be an angry poopy-head sometimes, but he could be nice when he wants to be._

"Okay then, here it comes Abby, Watch out!" Nigel pulled his arm back and threw the ball with all his strength. Abby's eyes widened and she ducked, the ball flew over her head, she then ran to get to the ball and tossed it to the girl to her left.

"Kuki! Heads up girl!" She cried to the little Japanese girl, who was obviously daydreaming,

"Huh...Oh! Right!" She said running to catch the ball, she jumped up and caught it looking for one of the boys to throw it at. (A/N: It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out they're playing dodge ball right?) Her eyes scanned the field until her eyes landed on the perfect target. She smirked and threw the ball with all her might. "Here it goes Hoagie!!" She cried as it flew straight at him, unfortunately he wasn't quick enough to dodge it and the ball hit him with great force, sending him flying into some trash cans,

"OOOOHHHHH" He moaned rubbing his head. He managed to sit upright, but he was still in a daze. _Last but not least is Hoagie! He's really, really, soopuh smart and he's kinda funny. He has a baby brother named Tommy, but I don't think he likes him to much, and I don't think I like him much either, the last time I was at his house Tommy spend most of his time yanking on my hair! But Hoagie is still one of my bestest friends ever, even if he has a minie brother who likes to pull on my pig -tails. _

"Wha…What happened?" He asked looking up at his friends, they blinked twice looking down at him.

"Kuki threw the ball at you and you flew into some trash cans…" Nigel explained,

"Yeah, and it was Sooooo funny!" Abby said throwing her hands up laughing, everyone laughed as well.

"That's not funny! That's not funny at all!" Hoagie cried angrily to his laughing friends. Kuki smiled and offered a hand to help her friend to his feet. Hoagie smiled and took her hand.

"Sorry I threw the ball so hard at you Hoagie…But you've gotta admit it was really funny." She said nudging him a little to cheer him up. Hoagie smiled as he thought about it.

"Yeah, that was pretty funny." He said chuckling. "Remember when the ball hit me right? And I was like 'Whoa!' And they you guys were like 'Oooooh'?" He asked her laughing at himself. Kuki laughed harder at the memory,

"Uh-Huh! I know right?! That I totally remember that, you should've seen your face Hoagie!" She cried as she fell to the ground holding her stomach.

_I thought things would never-ever, ever change and that fun times with just me and my friends would last forever…but boy was I ever wrong…_

Later that evening, Kuki was happily sitting on the floor of her living room. She was humming a little tune while playing with her many Rainbow Monkeys. Sitting on the couch behind her, was her parents Genki and Kani. They were both watching the news on television. Kuki got up and sat between her parents; they both looked down at their daughter and smiled.

"Whatcha' watching?" She asked her parents tilting her head at the television.

"Well Kuki, we're watching the news…:" Kani explained to her, Kuki blinked at him, and then looked at the T.V,

"It looks kinda boring to me…" She said scrunching up her face with disapproval. Genkei laughed a little and patted Kuki's head.

"Well that's only because you don't know what's going on." Genkei softly said to her daughter. Kuki looked at her mom; she noticed that her mom's stomach was growing bigger each month, she didn't know why though. Her parents told her that someone new was coming into the family a long time ago, but she just didn't know when exactly, so she decided to ask,

"Mommy? When's the baby coming?" She looked at her mother curiously. Genkei smiled and patted her very plump belly,

"Soon, Kuki, very soon. In fact the baby might be here before you know it." She said winking at both Kani and Kuki. Kuki looked down at her mother's belly, and sighed,

"Oh Okay…" She said as she slid off the couch, she yawned and stretched out a little. "Mommy, Daddy? I'm tired…" She said sleepily. Kani smiled and got off the couch.

"Okay then. How about a ride to bed then?" He said lifting Kuki up in the air and putting her on his shoulders. Kuki laughed out loud. He did this every time before bed.

"Wheeee!" She cried as was carried up the stairs to her room. Once she was there she threw herself on her bed, she was already in her purple pajamas. With her first rainbow monkey in arm she crawled under the covers,

"Goodnight Daddy." She said opening her arms out for a hug from her dad. Kani smiled and scooped his daughter in a hug.

"Goodnight sweetheart…Sleep tight." He said as he walked out of her room, she watched as he closed the door to her room,

"Daddy, don't forget to…" Kuki said worriedly. Kani poked his head out of the door,

"I know, Kuki, I know." He smiled knowingly. He left the hallway light on with her bedroom door cracked. Kuki sighed with relief as she lay her head down on her pillow, her rainbow monkey close to her she drifted off to sleep. Yeah, life was sweet for little Kuki, but her life was soon about the change really, really fast…

(The Next Morning)

Kuki woke up the next morning and got ready for school. She got downstairs and noticed something was wrong. She looked at her mother worriedly; she looked as if she was in pain, she was breathing heavily and holding her large stomach. Kuki looked around for her dad, but he was no where in sight.

"Just keep breathing Genkei. You're doing great!" Kuki heard her father yell from the kitchen. Kuki ran up to her dad,

"Daddy, what's going on?" She asked him tugging on his shirt. Kani looked down at her,

"Not now Kuki, just get your things and get ready for school." He told her as he continued to run around the house, he seemed to be searching for something.

"WHERE ARE MY KEYS?!" he shouted, scrambling to look for them. Kuki looked at her mom, she was breathing heavily. Kuki looked concerned,

"Mommy, what's the matter?" She asked her. Genkei smiled a little and bent down a little to met her daughter gaze,

"Don't worry sweetie, I'm fine…" she ruffled her daughter's hair. Kuki smiled relieved; although her mom did look 'fine' she decided to go along with it. Just then Kani ran to the door with Genkei's purse and suitcase.

"Okay, Everybody let's go! Kuki get your bag for school." He ordered. Kuki ran back to her room to get her back pack. Kani then turned to Genkei,

"Alright dear let's get you to the car." He said as he gently helped her into the car. Kani ran to the driver's seat.

"We'll be at the hospital in no time Genkei." He said as he started the car. Genkei looked at him holding her stomach.

"K-Kani…I thing we're forgetting something." She said as she looked around worried. Kani was pulling out of the drive way.

"Really?" He said as he headed down the street. "What're we forgetting?" Genkei looked at him like it was obvious,

"Where's Kuki?" She asked. Kani froze and stepped on the breaks. They both looked out the back window to see Kuki running after them,

"Wait, wait for me!" They heard her shout. Both parents were embarrassed, how could they forget their own daughter?! Kuki climbed into the car, trying to catch her breath.

"H-hey! You almost left me behind." She pouted. Kani rubbed the back of his head.

"We're sorry Kuki, I guess with all the confusion and chaos we forgot about you…" he explained. Kuki was still a little upset; she just glared at the window in silence listening to her mom's heavy breathing. She didn't know why her mom was breath so heavy like that, it's not like she ran anywhere, like she just did.

"Mommy, why are you breathing so heavy?" She asked. Genkei looked back at her and smiled.

"Well remember yesterday when I told you the baby would come sooner than you think?" She asked her. Kuki nodded her head. "Well today's the day." Kuki's eyes widened.

"Y-you mean today? L-like right now?!" She asked surprised. Kani looked at her from the front mirror

"Well yes Kuki, today's the day." Kani said. Kuki's jaw dropped.

"Why? Why now?" she asked her parents. Kani and Genkei looked at each other,

"What do you mean why?" Genkei asked her. Kuki shrugged,

"I mean why does the baby have to come right now?" She asked looking down. Genkei smiled,

"Well when the baby comes it comes and there's nothing we can do about it." She told her. Kuki looked up as if a thought just hit her,

"Hey…Where do babies come from anyway?" Kuki asked. There was a beat of awkward silence, before one of them spoke,

"Uuuuuh…Well you see Kuki, Uhm…" Genkei started when Kani cut her off.

"Oh would you look at that! We're here Kuki!" he said, pulling up to Gallagher Elementary school. Kuki looked at the school then at her mom, she couldn't help but feel worried for her, Genkei could sense her daughter's worry and reached her arms for her,

"Go on sweetie, I'll be alright, really." She said, as she took Kuki in a hug. Kuki smiled a little grin, and went off to school. Once in her classroom, Kuki saw all her friends. She sighed and dragged herself to a seat next to Abby; she was busy coloring her drawing. Abby looked up, turned to her and smiled.

"Hey Kuki, My daddy told me that the new baby is coming today. You're going to be a big sister for the first time." Abby said smiling. Kuki was looking down now coloring her own picture.

"Mhmmm…" She muttered dully. She wasn't smiling like she normally was. Abby noticed this and Hoagie noticed it too he was listening in on the conversation,

"What's the matter? Aren't cha excited?" Hoagie asked her. Kuki looked at her friends with a grim stare and sighed,

"Yeah…and I just can't hide it…" she said sadly as she rested her head in hand and continued coloring her picture. Abby and Hoagie looked at their unusually unhappy friend curiously. she didn't look excited to them, they shrugged it off and went back to their coloring.

**OXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Man, it doesn't look like Kuki's exactly bouncing off the walls about being a big sister. Keep ya head up Kuki! How bad can having a new baby in the family be? It could be really fun! Right? Err...right? Oo Shrugs well anyway please review everyone, and I'll even respond to them in the next chapter! Peace out dudes! - Twinklestar34!


	2. Meeting the baby

What's up everybody! I'm back with another chapter baby, but before I get into that, I must first thank my reviewers by responding to them, DUH!

**Tater06:** **Hey, thanks but if you want cute, the cuteness is yet ta come! **

**Cyrix: Thanks Dude! I want to think back to when I was five years old, and based on how I used to act, it was easy to get them as lil' kiddies. Oh and I'd say that Kuki's nervous/worried on both cases. (Winks)**

Kay, I'm done with that and thanks so much for the reviews everyone. Now on with the chapter...Oo…Oh right I know what I'm forgetting…

Disclaimer: I don't own Codename Kids Next Door, and I never will. There I said it, can I go on to the chapter now? XD

Chapter 2: Meeting the baby

It was few hours later and it was time for lunch, Nigel, Hoagie, Abby, Wally and Kuki sat at the same table, Kuki was telling her friends about her weird morning,

"And when I came down from my room to get my backpack, they were gone!" She said as she threw her hands up in the air. Her friends looked at each other then at her in awe.

"They just left you behind?" Hoagie asked. Kuki nodded,

"Yeah, they were driving away from the house when I went looking for them." Abby sipped some of her juice; she was sitting across from her,

"So…what did you do?" She asked. Kuki looked at her,

"I had to run after them!" She cried, Nigel took a bite of his apple,

"Wow…Weird. They never forgotten you before have they?" Kuki shook her head

"No…and they were acting really weird this morning too…It kinda freaked me out." She looked down sadly at the memory. Wally gave her a curious look, as he bit into his sandwich,

"Weird? Weird… like… how?" He asked between chews. Kuki looked back up at him,

"Well my daddy was running around the house like he was scared or something, and my mom, she was holding her stomach and…and…" She paused; her friends looked at her expecting more,

"And what Kuki?" Hoagie asked urging her to tell more. Kuki sighed and continued,

"And…It looked like my mommy was hurting!" She cried sadly as tears came to her eyes. Her friends gasped, Abby laid a hand on her shoulder,

"Aw Kuki, Don't cry. I bet your mommy is okay, right guys?" She asked the boys. They nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, your mommy will be okay." Nigel said as he punched his fist in his palm. Kuki wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled at her friends.

"And look on the bright side Kuki… You're getting a new sister today!" Abby said with a smile, she was truly happy for Kuki. The smile on Kuki's face quickly faded away as Abby said those words.

"Y-yeah…that's a good thing…I guess." The last part of the statement was muttered quietly, she didn't want anyone to know what she_ secretly_ thought about the new baby arriving. She stayed quiet watching her friends eat and talk, Hoagie glanced at Kuki for a split second and noticed something,

"Hey…Where's your lunch Kuki?" Hoagie asked her noticing that she didn't have anything to eat. She looked away and sighed,

"I…My mommy and daddy forgot to pack me something..." She said as tears began to well up in her eyes again. Her friends looked at her sadly.

"You don't have anything ta eat?" Wally asked her, he was sitting by her side. Kuki looked down and shook her head.

"Aren't cha hungry?" Abby asked. Kuki nodded her head, as tears rolled down her cheeks. Each kid looked at their food and smiled at each other.

"Here you can have a bite of my Apple, Kuki." He gently offered the bitten apple to her. Kuki looked at it then at him curiously; he simply smiled wider and held out the apple to her. Kuki took the apple and bit into it.

"Thank you…" She said quietly. Hoagie held out a small bag of cookies for her.

"Take some cookies Kuki. Their chocolate chip cookies, your favorite." He said as he took one out the bag and ate one himself. Kuki smiled and reached into the bag and pulled one out.

"Mhmmm! Yummy!" she cried as she took a bite out of the cookie. "Thanks Hoagie." She said with a grin. Hoagie gave her the thumbs up sign.

"Hey, don't mention it." He said. Abby passed her juice box to her next.

"Here ya go Kuki, You must be thirsty girl." Kuki gladly accepted it. She took a big sip of juice and let out a burp. She blushed with embarrassment.

"…Heh, Excuse me…" she said bashfully. Hoagie, Nigel and Abby looked at Wally, who was eating his lunch. Wally looked up at his friends staring at him.

"Whot..." he questioned his friends. They all glared at him.

"Well, you're gonna offer some of your lunch to Kuki aren't you?" Nigel asked him. Kuki smiled cutely, she was still kinda hungry. Wally looked at the both of them and scrunched his face up.

"Humph! There's no way Ah'm gonna share my lunch with…with…" He paused as he looked at Kuki's adorable smile slowly turned into a sad frown. He gave her a hopeless look and sighed,

"Alroight…alroight…" He held out half of his sandwich to her. "Ya can have some of my sandwich." Kuki's face broke out into a cheery grin.

"Yay! Thank you Wally." She happily took the sandwich. Wally folded his arms,

"Yeah, whatevah…" he grumbled as he got off the bench. "C'mon it's recess!" he cried as the bell rang. He followed a rush of kids as they all made it out to the playground. Kuki, Abby, Hoagie and Nigel followed soon after,

"So what do you want to play?" Hoagie asked. Nigel shrugged. Kuki saw the swing set and jumped up and down.

"Oooh! Can we play on the swings? Huh, can we please? Please, please plea…" She was cut off by Abby.

"What's my daddy doin' here?" Abby asked. They looked around,

"Huh, Where?" Nigel asked. Abby pointed across the playground,

"There, you see?" She waved at him to get his attention. "Daddy ova here!" She cried. Dr. Lincoln spotted them. He walked over to them,

"Abby, Kuki! There you are. C'mon, you two, we gotta go see the new baby, with the crying, and the cuteness, and aw, you know what I'm talking' about." He rambled.

"Kuki, we're going to see the new baby now." Abby said excitedly, Kuki's eyes widened,

"That's …great." She said as she put on a fake smile.

"Can we come too?" Hoagie asked. Dr. Lincoln smiled.

"Sure you all can come." He said. "Now come on kids, we gotta go now." He said as he led them out to the car. Once inside, Hoagie noticed that Kuki was shaking and fidgeting,

"Nervous?" He asked her, Kuki looked up.

"Eh, kinda…" she said softly. Abby and Nigel smiled,

"Aw, don't be nervous Kuki." Abby said. Nigel nodded.

"Yeah, I bet the baby will like you." Nigel added. Kuki smiled a little.

"Or…the baby could throw up on you…" Wally said shrugging. Everyone glared at him.

"Whot? I'm just sayin' that could happen ya know." Wally said in defense. Abby scowled at him,

"You're not helping fool! We're trying to cheer Kuki up, not gross her out!" she whispered harshly. Hoagie intervened

"Actually, Abby that does happen…Tommy has done that to me a bunch of times." Abby glared at him too and nudged him in the ribs.

"OW! What?" He asked rubbing his side.

"You're not helping either!" she snapped at him. Hoagie grumbled to himself,

"You didn't have ta hit me though…" He muttered. Kuki simply shook her head. Nigel turned to Kuki,

"Really Kuki, you don't have to be nervous…" Nigel assured her, Kuki sighed,

"Yeah, I guess you're right. What's the worse that could happen?" she said shrugging. Soon the car pulled up to a building, the kids looked out the window.

"Where are we?" Kuki asked softly. They got out of the car and entered the building.

"Hey, this is where my daddy works." Abby said. "This is the hospital." Nigel scrunched up his face.

"What are babies doing in the hospital?" Nigel asked her. Abby shrugged,

"I don't know…maybe they're sick?" She suggested. Kuki gasped,

"I hope my mommy isn't sick…" She whimpered as she and her friends got closer to a room.

"Here we are kids. Kuki your about to meet your new sister." Dr. Lincoln said. Kuki's eyes widened,

"S-sister?" She looked up at him. As they walked into the room. Kuki looked to see her mother lying on the bed holding a small bundle in her arms. Genki smiled at her and gestured for her to come. Kuki smiled and slowly walked up to the bed. Kani helped her climb on to the bed and got close to her mother.

"Oh, this should be good." Hoagie whispered. Abby, Nigel and Wally looked at him.

"What do you mean...?" Nigel asked him. Hoagie smirked knowingly.

"You'll see…" he said as he turned to watch the scene at hand.

"Kuki, I want you to meet someone very, very special..." She said unwrapping the bundle from the multicolored blanket. Kuki's eyes widened as she looked into the eyes of a baby girl. She has rosy cheeks and three yellow bows in her hair, two sitting on two thin ponytails and one in the middle of her head. She also had on a sweater similar two hers; instead of green it was purple. The baby had a pacifier in her mouth. "Kuki, this is your new sister Mushi." She said cradling the newborn's hand. Kuki moved closer to the baby and grinned in her face.

"Wow…She's so little mommy…" She said in awe. She went to touch Mushi's face, when Mushi did something unexpected; she grabbed one of Kuki's ponytails and started yanking on it rather hard.

"OUCH! OW! OW! OWWWW! OWWWW!" She cried as she tried to get her new sister to let go of her hair. She finally did and leaned away, fresh tears welled up in her eyes and she began to sob into Kani's chest. The sound of Kuki crying made the baby cry too. Both parents looked at each other unsure of what to do. The kids cringed and covered their ears from Kuki's and Mushi's loud wailing "See? I told ya that this would be good!" He cried to his friends. They just looked at him.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Well, that could've gone better… Kind of a rocky start to a relationship don't cha think? I think I smell sibling rivalry in the air. How will Kuki adjust to having a new baby in the family? Will things change between her and her friends? Who knows…Check out the next chapter to find out guys! Now be a pal and review please! Later homies - Twinklestar34**


End file.
